


Early morning

by werty9i



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He Tian needs a hug, Hurt He Tian, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure He Tian, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Mo, Sweet Mo Guan Shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werty9i/pseuds/werty9i
Summary: Mo's father never went to jail and Mo grew up being confident and spending time with both parents. Mo and Tian are very close, they have never done especially loving things. Both know that their friendship is not only a friendship, but they haven't had a reason to clarify it either.After spending a week with his family, Tian returns to his lonely apartment and only wants to see Mo, as he feels that he is the only person who truly cares for him. Mo is loving and caring with Tian.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English :'  
> Hope you like it

After a week of spend time and have conversations with his father and Cheng, Tian finally arrives at his apartment wanting to forget everything. Forget about the humiliation in front of his father. Forget that he is not strong enough yet. Forget that they took him down from the pedestal where he was placed. Forget that the effect of the painkiller that had taken in the afternoon has gone and now he was feeling his whole body again. And above all, try to forget that at his young age it seems that he had no one. He arrives at a cold apartment, with no one waiting for him. He tries to forget everything in a place where has nothing to distract him.

He wants to see Mo, but he doesn't know if he will come, because it is too late. His memories with him seem so distant even though they had spent time a week ago. He has to figure out how to get him to come, so he takes out his phone to send him a message, it doesn't hurt to try.

Tian: Little Mo, want to come to help me with the food?

Mo: Why would I go? Order something.

Tian anticipated it and wondered if Mo would come if he thinks he is in danger. He has several wounds, will he come if he sees that?. He looks at it and remembers everything, how badly treated he was and who is the only person that could make him feel better. Should I try to make them look worse?. Look at his right hand, his knuckles are badly injured and full of bruises, like most of his body. See his forearm, he has a deep wound from falling on a piece of glass. He sends the photo to Mo.

Tian: Come on little Mo (^. ^)

Mo: I'm going there

Mo: I don't hate you that much

He knows it, for all the times he has supported him, he knows that they had more than friendship. Something that has not been clarified in a long time due to the initial confusion and pride of both.

**Pov. Tian.**

I hear the bell and go to open the door. There is Mo, with sports clothes and a little exhausted from the rush to get to the apartment.

Tian – Little Mo, it's good that you arrived, cook me something. I'm hungry.

Mo enters the place and makes sure that everything is as usual.

Mo – What happened?

I smiled at him – I'm back.

Mo – You know what I mean.

Tian – Everything is fine now, I have come back.

**Pov. Mo**

I don’t want to keep asking about the subject anymore, I knew he would not tell me, I knew that his family was involved in dark things, I was not going to pressure him with those issues. The important thing is that he came back. I see him settling into a seat on the kitchen island.

Tian – What will you cook for me?

Mo – I'll heal your wounds first, okay?

Tian – Little Mo, I didn't know that you cared so much about me.

You say it in such a muted tone that I don't know what to think about the situation. Where was your mocking tone? What the hell happened the week he disappeared? I look at him, I observe his face, it is bruised, but there is nothing swollen, he has dark circles under his eyes and is pale, he looks very tired. I look at his body, he has everything covered except his hands that look very battered. I would like to demand him to explain everything, but I think that at this point is not important.

I go for the first aid kit, we've been part of many fights over time so I know exactly where it is, in the drawer on the bathroom shelf in your room. When I return, you stare at me. I see you sad and a little doubtful, I have never seen you behaving like this, and I know that today I cannot answer you in a bad way, you are weak and a bad tone from me could make you feel much worse.

Mo – Let me see.

Tian – I have too many.

Mo – Please.

Tian pulls up his sleeve – This is the worst of all.

Mo – Better take off your jacket.

You listen to me and I stare at your wounds, which are few, but your bruises look very bad. The wounds have started to heal so you must have done them a day or so ago. I wonder if you were suffering alone.

I was treating your wounds, cleaning them, and making sure they did not get infected. I told you to wear lighter clothes so that you would be more comfortable, we went to your room and I chose something for you. We are in dim light, what illuminated the place are the city lights in your huge window, the light from the hallway, and the light from the bathroom where I washed my hands after healing you. While you were changing I was sitting on your bed and I saw that your back had three huge bruises, two on the sides, and one on the lower hip that continuous under your pant. Your bruises are horrible and they hurt even me. Will you also have them on your legs?

Mo – Wait, I'll put the bruise cream on you.

**Pov Tian.**

You approached me to put the damn cream on me and you told me to turn around. I felt you were doing it delicately, I know you wouldn't hurt me. You made me turn around again to see if I had bruises on the front and you put more cream on me. You look so cute taking care of me like this. I feel safe.

Mo – It must hurt a lot, take a couple of pain pills.

You handed me the pills and I grabbed a bottle of water nearby to take them. I put on a loose black shirt. I saw you watching me from my desk chair.

Tian – Little Mo, what a pervert watching me all the time.

Mo – Come.

Tian – What?

Mo – Come closer.

I obeyed to you and we stared at each other for a while until you gently grabbed my hands, I gave a long sigh while smiling a little.

You spoke to me softly – Come, sit down.

I knew what you meant, there was nowhere else to sit, so it could only be that. I looked at you a little doubtful, but your right hand went to my waist to give me more stability and you pushed me slightly towards you, and I gave in, I think I would always give in to whatever you wanted. I put my hands on your shoulders and I sat on your legs carefully, with my legs hanging to the sides. The chair resisted our weights very well, it was good to know ... for future adult things. You put your arms around my back and I was closer to you with my face on your shoulder to hug you by the neck.

Yes, this was what I needed, after fallen out with my brother when I was a child, no one had treated me like that, everyone always expected me to be the strong one, not to show weakness and if I did I was punished. I knew I was screwed up by my childhood, I think you knew it too and you were always there. I liked these intimate moments that we had, only us at my place, where other people did not matter, only us. Us, it sounds so good. Where we could be ourselves, where it didn't matter that I was weak, where it didn't look bad how much I will need you. Each one had its ups and downs and the other was always supportive. God, I love you so much, I hope you never leave.

**Pov. Mo**

Mo – How are you?

Tian – Much better now.

Mo – I'm glad.

I turn my face to kiss you on the cheek. I just want you to feel better and I'm not good with words. I feel you smiling, I hug you more. You complain and I remember your injuries.

Mo – Sorry, I hope the pills are helping you.

You nod and I want to talk to you, I don't know what, but I want to. We don't have these kinds of moments every day, but every time it happens I appreciate them very much.

Mo – Do you want to do something?

Tian – Little Mo, what a pervert.

I laugh a little and give you another kiss on the cheek – It's okay if we just stay like this.

Tian – Yeah, for a while longer and then we can sleep.

Mo – I thought you called me to cook for you.

Tian – I'm not hungry.

Mo – That's a surprise.

We smile a little and I want to look at you, I need a few seconds of complete sincerity to know if everything is okay. I separate a little and so do you, we look at each other for a while and I bring my hand to your cheek, you close your eyes while I caress you. I bring my other hand to your face too, I take you by the chin with one and with the other I brush your hair back.

Mo – Hey.

Tian – Yes?

I know what you need to hear, what you did not hear this week, and every time I tell you it makes you feel loved – You know I care about you, right?

We have very different families and I can't help but be protective when it comes to you, especially if you are in this state. I still notice your tired features. We hardly ever get sentimental and this opportunity would not be wasted.

You smile at me and speak mockingly to me – I know and I like that you remind me, you are a loving girlfriend.

I dedicate you the best seductive smile that I get – Always, princess.

You immediately change your expression. I know it bothers you when I call you that, we usually call ourselves that just to annoy each other. I want you to forget everything that happened that week.

I laughed – Come on, don't bother.

You pretend to be outraged and you pretend you're going to get off – I'm leaving.

I know you will not go and I also know that you like me to look for you when you get like this, I hug you more – I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

I can't help but laugh a little, he wants to laugh too. I look at him smiling.

Tian – Look, you even look handsome from here.

I pretend to be outraged – You mean, you don't think I'm handsome.

Tian – Not as much as me.

Mo – because you are the princess?.

I think that now you're outraged for real – Now if I'm leaving.

I look at you innocently – Come on, come on. I'm a fool, don't listen to me

You look at me maliciously – Say it seriously.

I do – I'm a fool.

Tian – Admit that you are a pervert.

Now I pretend to be outraged – I'm not a pervert, you are, you scare me sometimes.

Tian – Bye.

Mo – I'm a fucking pervert.

You laugh, after all this joking time your features are relaxed and you look more animated.

Tian – Stay to sleep today.

Mo – I'll think about it.

Tian – I'll leave you just to think about it?.

Mo – You know I'll stay.

Tian – You better to.

Something rang out and you get alert. You sit up straight and put your arms around my neck for support. There is a prolonged silence, I also look outside, I hear a neighbor speaking, so it was not in the apartment, it was surely at the door. Now there is silence in the room.

Tian – Well, now what?.

Mo – I don't know.

You smile at me mockingly – Admit that you like these like that.

I blush a little, I am not used to speaking much of this kind of thing – Yes.

Tian gets excited – Awww, how cute – You squeeze my cheeks and now you are mocking – You see, Mountain, that way you look better – I’m happy you look so much better. I don’t care been blushed if you are happy.

I smile at you – We should sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov. Tian**

We get ready to sleep, I lend him a change of clothes, it is a bit big for him, he looks so cute. Mo remembered I didn't eat, so he made me French toast. I was already very tired, especially for the pills and I almost fell asleep while eating. We lie down in my bed, we look at each other, being apart, as usual for us. We look at each other while smiling. A cell phone rings. It's so quiet that I can hear everything.

Mo – Hi?

X – Hi baby, why the hell you are not at the meeting.?

_Baby._

Mo – Now?

X – Yes, When if not?

Mo – Sorry I forgot it, I'm not at home now.

X – Everything in order? You are kind of serious.

Mo – Yes, I'm taking care of a friend, I won't be able today.

_A friend._

X – Ok, but we have to meet before Monday.

Mo – Thanks, we could schedule tomorrow – Mo hangs up.

Tian – Something happened?

Mo – I had forgotten that I had to finish homework – Mo sighs – I'll see that later. Luckily we haven't slept yet.

I pretend that it didn't hurt to remember that we are just friends – Yes, don't worry.

He strokes my hair again and now I wonder if he does this kind of thing only with me, I always thought that, but hearing someone else call him that way and the fact that Mo hadn't been bothered by that makes me doubt. Maybe that's why we've never clarified anything, maybe that's why we haven't done much either.

Nor do we do much, we have kissed very few times, and that if I counted little touches as kisses, we only really kissed once. I always thought it was because we are men. At first, it seemed weird to me too, and not having that kind of closeness felt great, we could open up and do things together without worrying that the other would exceed our limits or make us uncomfortable. Are we ready for the next level? I had never thought about this kind of thing, everything was always fine, but thinking that he is with someone else is something entirely different. I don't want to lose what ...

Mo - What are you thinking?

I do a half smile – I'm sleepy but can't sleep.

Mo – That's weird, the pills must have made you sleep.

I nod to him, he looks tired too, he tucks my hair back and I close my eyes.

Well, we are more than friends, he asked me to sit on his lap, so we are not friends. We are not a couple, be a couple? It would be weird, but it's much better than seeing him as a couple with someone else. I don't want to see him with anyone else, I don't care that we're not a couple, I just want him to pay attention to me. Does it? Nor is that we see each other 24/7, we see each other very often, yes, but if he goes out with other people I don't ask about it much either, I always thought it was just me and I was very sure of it.

I want to know that he loves me that way, not just as a friend who needs love or care. What if he just sees me like that? Like a best friend whom he wants to comfort in any way. What if he has someone else? Or many more. After all, stroking other people's hair is not considered cheating, nor is caring or kissing on the cheek. Shit, I have to know. What if he says I'm not the only person he's doing these things with? Can I bear it? Especially now, where I feel like I have almost nothing left to fight. Tell me I'm the only one Don't lie to me but just tell me that.

I have these thoughts over and over again and I can't bear it, maybe my father is right, maybe my friends are not what I think. And I can't help but remember everything, remember my childhood after that fight with my brother, remember how my father always treated me. Remember that I cannot be weak and that the only person with whom I can be weak may not correspond to me, or worse, disappear from my life. I can't help but imagine many scenarios where Mo tells me that he doesn't see me that way, that he doesn't love me, that he treats several people like me, scenes where he finds another person who makes him entirely happy. I do not know how long it has been. At some point, I turned around and started crying from hallucinations that I believe but that felt so real.

I can't take it anymore, I have to ask him, another way I won't be able to sleep again. I turn around abruptly. Mo notices.

Mo – Did you dream that you fell?

Tian – No – I'm serious. You look at me, you're not half asleep anymore and you look serious too.

Mo – Are you okay? Did you have nightmares about what happened?

Tian – What happened?

Mo – You were out all week.

Tian – Not so much about that, although it did affect me.

Mo – I know, I respect that you don't want to tell me, it's not that we tell each other everything, but whenever you need something, let me know.

Tian – And what things do you not tell me about?

Mo – What?

Tian – We are talking about what things we don't say to each other, I don't tell you about my family because they are shit, but what things you don't tell me?.

Mo – Well, I don't know, I meant that we don't give so many details about all or something like that.

We stayed in silence for a while.

Mo – Tian, what's up? I already noticed your eyes.

Tian – I don't know.

Mo – Tian, we know each other a lot and I care you so much but I can't read your mind, please tell me what's wrong, have they threatened you? - I deny - If I got weird, wouldn't you like me to tell you why?

Tian – Yes.

I feel a knot in my mouth and I feel my whole body tremble for a couple of seconds, you get closer and I know that I will not be able to ask you while I look into your eyes. I raise my arm to hug you around the waist, I want your contact. You move your arm near my head and I raise it so that you can put your arm underneath in some kind of hug. I'm no longer looking directly into your eyes and it makes me feel more confident for some reason. You kiss me on my forehead to relax me even more, I feel confident with it.

Tian – I need to know something.

Mo – Tell me.

_What do I ask you? Do you kiss other people on the forehead? Do you feel other people on your legs? God, I need a non-gay question. Ahhhh. Shit, why am I so gay. Fuck it, I'm fucking Tian._

Tian – I want to know if you have love interests.

Yes, I'm a coward, but just a little bit.

Mo – Love interests?

Tian – Yes, you know boyfriends, girlfriends, whatever do you like.

He laughs – Whatever I do like?

Tian – Yes.

You are silent for a few seconds – Okay, I know what this is about, we have never formally discussed it. If necessary, it must be clarified now – You separate me a little from you, to be able to see us face to face.

Tian – Yes, well, you begin – The worst is over, I hope.

You look at me smiling – Is that why you are like this right?

Tian – A bit, I played a trick on visiting my father too – I just feel so weak for saying that.

Mo – Did he say ugly things to you?

Tian – Nothing that I can't handle – I say proud, but when it comes to you, I can't handle anything.

You kiss me, a short kiss, I feel your fear at the beginning and how it was gone as I began to correspond, it was what I wanted, almost everything I wanted.

Mo – What exactly do you want to clarify? - You already clarified a part for me.

Tian – Everything - You look at me confused - Is there another or other people?

Mo – Never.

The word least expects, but that brings me back to the breath.

Tian – If you lie to me I will not forgive you, you can still retract.

You look into my eyes, your expression is calm – I'm serious, and you?

Now I just want to be honest – There is no one else. Things were good, but the call disturbed me.

You look at me sympathetically – I understand, she calls everyone like that.

I smiled at you. I still feel jealous, but if you say that I believe you.

Tian – It was actually because you called me a friend.

You look at me surprised – Do you want ...?

Tian – No. Well, I don't know, it's new for us. But I don't want you with anyone else.

Mo – I don't want you with anyone else either.

That was all he wanted.

We kiss more, slowly, being with a man would be something new for both, especially since we are so close. But I think I could get used to this.

I smile at him – We'll be fine.

Mo – Always.

I laugh – Today you are very intense.

You also smile – Look who's talking, who gets me up at 3:30 to clear things up.

Tian – I needed it.

Mo – I know - You kiss my forehead - Just jocking.

Tian – Hey.

You smile at me – What?

I see you smiling and I also do it, my insecurity is gone – I love you, thank you for everything we've been through so far.

You kiss my forehead again, I think it will be our thing for a while. It makes me feel safe – I love you too. We are to support each other. You can tell me anything.

Tian – Who would say that we would be so romantics.

Mo – Who would say that you could behave like a civilized person.

I pretend to be outraged and hit him - Little Mo, don't spoil the beautiful moment.

You smile at me and we don't say anything else. You make a face at me to let me know that your arm hurts, great, now it's my turn to put my arm under your neck. We smile at each other. We know that everything will be fine. We are together in this. I kiss your forehead and we stare at each other. We caress our hair, we make funny faces, we laugh, and slowly we fall asleep, overcome by exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my English x2  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
> Hope you like <3  
> Special thanks to Danika_510 for reminded me to translate the second part.  
> When translating I realized that this chapter doesn't have changes in Pov's. Make me want to redo it adding Mo pov, but I think that Mo was sleeping or confuse. And Tian just too sentimental.


End file.
